The purpose of this proposal is to seek support for the Annual Meeting of the American Society for Investigative Pathology (ASIP), which will be held in Anaheim, CA at the Anaheim Convention Center on April 24-28, 2010, in conjunction with Experimental Biology 2010 (EB2010). ASIP's annual meeting provides a unique forum for presentation and sharing of cutting-edge research in experimental pathology including multiple topics in cancer biology such as epigenetic regulation, signaling and molecular-targeted therapies. The program comprises several half-day symposia and workshops, lectures by award recipients, abstract-driven minisymposia and poster sessions. The target audience and subject matter for ASIP's annual meeting are diverse but united by a common focus on mechanisms of disease. As is traditional, the 2010 ASIP meeting includes strong components in Neoplasia. ASIP's annual meeting also promotes career development of trainee and young investigators through special events designed for their needs and sessions that showcase their work. Similarly, program committee is always working hard to encourage participation of women and minority in the annual meeting. The program further provides a number of educational initiatives, both targeted and of interest to the biomedical research community as a whole. The specific goals of this application are: 1) to promote the participation of junior investigators and trainees in this meeting through expansion of travel award and mentoring programs, provision of special sessions targeted to graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and clinical residents and fellows in pathology;2) to provide travel support for invited speakers, including recognized experts and promising young investigators, to present at symposia and workshops that cover new developments in the cellular and molecular mechanisms of neoplasia. These formats will facilitate the involvement of a large number of trainees, young investigators and established investigators;and 3) to attract scientists from other disciplines (who will be attending EB2010) to our cancer biology and pathology sessions, thus facilitating cross-disciplinary interactions and taking full advantage of holding our annual meeting as part of the multidisciplinary EB meeting. Lay summary: The Annual Meeting of the American Society for Investigative Pathology offers a unique forum for the sharing of research results relating to a wide spectrum of human disorders with particular emphasis on the molecular mechanisms and diagnosis of cancer. Such sharing fosters more rapid advances in understanding of human disease, and accelerates the rate at which this knowledge can be applied to the development of new molecular-targeted therapies. This meeting also provides educational and career support to younger investigators who are interested in joining the field of experimental pathology. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Annual Meeting of the American Society for Investigative Pathology offers a unique forum for the sharing of research results related to a wide spectrum of human disorders with particular emphasis on the molecular mechanisms of cancer. Such sharing fosters more rapid advances in the understanding of human diseases such as cancer and accelerates the rate at which this knowledge can be applied to the development of diagnostic and prognostic tests as well as targeted-therapies. The meeting also provides educational and career support to young investigators who are interested in cancer biology and experimental pathology.